


One Morning, In Texts

by twriting



Series: Action! Starring Lois Lane (With Special Guest Appearances By The Woman Of Steel) [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Clark Kent is now a college student named Cantrell, but Kent still can't escape the gravitational pull of Lois Lane, synopsis for those who haven't read the rest of my au and don't want to:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twriting/pseuds/twriting
Summary: A good journalist moves fast. Sometimes that means everyone else has to play catch-up.
Series: Action! Starring Lois Lane (With Special Guest Appearances By The Woman Of Steel) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One Morning, In Texts

**stayinyour** : ready 2 do ur luthor interview yet?  
 **stayinyour** : kent  
 **stayinyour** : kent  
 **stayinyour** : u cant avoid me 4ever kent

* * *

  
 **P.White** : Lane, let's tqlk expenses.  
 **stayinyour** : no

* * *

  
 **stayinyour** : jimmy r u busy?  
 **Jim-O** : Yes  
 **stayinyour** : i need ur GFs measurements  
 **Jim-O** : 1st of all, WTF?  
 **Jim-O** : 2nd of all I AM BUSY  
 **stayinyour** : so i can track down where she shops obv  
 **Jim-O** : Wouldn't it be easier to just ask me where she shops?  
 **Jim-O** : Delete that text  
 **Jim-O** : I am not telling you where Cantrell shops  
 **stayinyour** : i know who tk those pics tht make lucys ass lk fat  
 **Jim-O** : The Metro Urbans at Front Street & 5th. Their Boyfriends line  
 **Jim-O** : Please don't tell Cantrell  
 **stayinyour** : dont wrry jimmy ur secret is safe with me  
 **Jim-O** : Liar

* * *

  
 **P.White** : $500 for corn whiksy?  
 **stayinyour** : i needed it 4 journalistic purposes

* * *

  
 **TheMainMan** : Come on Lois. Sideline tickets for Metros v Knights. Throw me a bone here.  
 **stayinyour** : lombard the day i thrw u a bone is the day hungry dingos r chasing it

* * *

  
 **P.White** : Why did you buy a cow?.  
 **stayinyour** : journalism

* * *

  
 **stayinyour** : thts a nice pic of u MAKING OUT WITH BRUCE WAYNE  
 **stayinyour** : when were u going 2 tell me?  
 **stayinyour** : it hurts when u keep secrets from me kent  
 **Childe5-12** : We aren't friends. Stop texting me  
 **stayinyour** : u answrd my txt! screenshotting this!  
 **stayinyour** : is wayne a good kisser?  
 **Childe5-12** : I WASN'T KISSING HIM  
 **Childe5-12** : I WAS PICKING A BUG OUT OF HIS HAIR  
 **stayinyour** : im kinkshaming  
 **Childe5-12** : I'm blocking your number

* * *

  
 **P.White** : And the perfectly sound joyrnalistic reason for you being arrested is?  
 **stayinyour** : unpaid speeding tickets


End file.
